lalunasangrefandomcom-20200215-history
Tristan Torralba/Imperial
Tristan S. Toralba is the main character produced by ABS-CBN. Background Tristan is the son of a vampire hunter, a commander of Luna Force Tonio and his mother Rica who is also a Luna Force member transformed as vampire. When he was 7 years old, he witnessed his father being killed by vampires, but nobody believed him. He was later adopted by his mother's sisters who exploited and abused him.In his adulthood, he worked as a jeepney driver and mechanic in a garage owned by his maternal aunts to pay his father's debt. His obsessive interest in vampires led him to the Moonchasers website.He joined Moonchasers and became the first batch member of the organization. Jethro Kabigting saw him as a child linking hands with Malia under the giant full moon, though it is unknown what his role could be. This vision manifested 21 years ago, when Jethro met Tristan's mother and laid his hand on her pregnant belly.Madam Star / Iska, is terrified of him. She used to see him in a dream before she actually met him in person. In her dream, she saw walking down a dark alley similar to where they lived, and he had red eyes. Prof T described him as "special, but difficult to control". Samantha Imperial will do everything to keep him in Moonchasers. Following Samantha is killed her half brother Sandrino, Tristan is witnessed Toni's supernatural powers when she battles Greta. Tristan is captured by Supremo, holding as a hostage and put it in the casket to take him to the church or the cemetery. Tristan was rescued by Malia and witnessed her transformation into a white werewolf, and he's unaware that Sandrino and Tristan are brothers by their father, Magnus Imperial. Jethro had seen a new prophecy that Tristan is the evil vampire marked with the cursed ink who survived the Great War but he was the real enemy of Malia and she refused to believe the new prophecy about killing Tristan. Erin and the Lunas had a mission to destroy Tristan after he was escaped and went into a old hut with Malia. In the battle, Tristan was refused to stay in the safe house and he, Malia, and Jacintha went to battle Supremo. In the night of La Luna Sangre, the moon shines red blood color to revealed Tristan's cursed ink but he was killed by Jacintha who is bitten by Supremo. After the war is ended in two years, Sandrino raises Tristan from the death when he doesn't have the cursed ink's protection. But Tristan is turning into a vampire to join his brothers and his comrades and becomes the Imperator, (Commander) new ruler of Supremo's vampires. The first mark of Sandrino was giving him protection and the second mark inside Tristan gives him unparalleled strength which the two brothers has infinite power. Sandrino ordered Tristan to destroy the Head Guardian and the LLU who has supernatural powers and Tristan needs to wipe all vampires and werewolves so that humans had their peaceful lives even for Supremo's vampires. Tristan has secretly side with Prof T for his plans to destroy the supernatural. Malia, on the other hand, winning for Tristan for take him to her side with the LLU, and Supremo is aware for the cursed ink is vunerable to steal when he and Malia was listening his heartbeat.